Promotion of expression of foreign genes is one of the most required techniques in genetic engineering processes, especially when the genetic engineering processes are applied to plants.
As one of such methods, it is known to insert an intron-originated DNA fragment into a site upstream of the foreign gene. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Kokai) No. 3-103182 discloses that expression of a foreign gene is promoted by inserting an intron-originated DNA fragment of castor-oil plant catalase gene (CAT-1) into a site upstream of the foreign gene, and expressing the foreign gene. Similar phenomena have been reported for various intron-originated DNA fragments.
Although introns have been utilized for the purpose of promoting expression of foreign genes, use of a plurality of introns is not popular, and advantageous effect thereof has not been recognized. For example, although the first intron and the 6th intron of maize alcohol dehydrogenase gene individually promote gene expression, if these introns are ligated, the effect is less than in the case where the 6th intron alone is used (Mascarenhas et al. Plant Mol. Biol., 15, 913-920(1990)). Similarly, in cases where two maize actin third introns are ligated, the effect is less than the case where only one intron is used (Luehrsen et al., Mol. Gen. Genet., 225, 81-93 (1991)).
Although the known methods in which an intron-originated DNA fragment is inserted are effective, the expression-promoting effects are often insufficient. Thus, a method by which gene expression is more strongly promoted is desired.